


Moon of My Life

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus reflects on his life with Sura, and the new life he now has with Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing Spartacus/Nasir.   
> Agron is dead in this story and the story mentions past Spartacus/Sura, Agron/Naisr and Spartacus/Mira.

Spartacus stood on the hill overlooking the rest of the rebels; the moon was high in the sky and casting a glow in the tents below. A few fires still burned, but most had been snuffed out earlier as the rebels retreated to their beds.

He had been asleep, but awoke after a dream of his wife. They had been in a field, laying in the grass and curled up to one another. It was summertime and the couple were speaking softly and laughing, kisses being exchanged.

It was one of his favorite memories of Sura, the day he proposed to her and she accepted. He had known even then that no other woman would ever hold his heart, but as he awoke from his dream he felt like crying. He still missed her terribly and felt horrible for taking another woman to his bed.

He closed his eyes and saw Sura once more. It was their wedding day and she had never looked more radiant. To this day he had not seen a woman more beautiful than his wife.

He heard his true name called out to him in a little more than a whisper so anyone nearby could not hear it by him. He turned to see Nasir only a few feet from him, a robe wrapped tightly around him and the breeze flowing his hair.

The only other person to ever rival Sura’s beauty stood before him. Spartacus walked towards Nasir and took his hands in his own, taking one of Nasir’s hands to his lips and kissing it softly. “What raises you from our bed at such an hour?”

“You not beside me,” Nasir replied. “What keeps you from dreams?”

Spartacus bowed his head. “Dreams of a past life.”

Nasir’s fingers were gentle against his chin as they raised his face so their eyes met again. “Sura?”

Spartacus nodded. “Sura.”

Nasir smiled softly. “Has she spoken to you?”

Spartacus shook his head. “A dream of the day I proposed to her.” He felt a warmth spreading in his chest as Nasir continued to smile up at him. “And of our wedding.”

“She must have been the most beautiful bride any have laid eyes on,” Nasir replied. Mira never cared for tales of his wife, but Nasir listened and never once tried to replace her. He truly understood that he would never hold his heart as Sura did. As Spartacus would never hold Nasir’s as Agron once did.

Nasir leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, speaking his true name once more as well as a string of words in Nasir’s native tongue. Words of affection and love.

Spartacus kissed him back and started to lead him back to their tent. One they were laying in their bed, he spoke once more. “Would you marry again, Nasir?”

He saw sadness crept up in Nasir’s eyes. Spartacus had married him to Agron shortly before Agron had fallen in battle. “Perhaps one day. Why do you ask?”

Spartacus lightly caressed Nasir’s cheek. “I would have your hand in marriage, if you ever wanted to.”’

Nasir smiled and leaned in to kiss Spartacus. “When the Romans fall, I shall have you as my husband.”

Nasir moved over Spartacus and kissed him once more. Their bodies moved as one as the light from the moon shining over them from the opening of the tent.

He rolled them and removed Nasir’s robe as well as his own, leaving them naked. He took his time, laying kisses across Nasir’s moonlit skin, his lover’s hands touching him, nails biting as Spartacus took Nasir’s cock into his mouth.

Nasir moaned in pleasure, letting Spartacus’ true name fall from his lips. He was the only person since Sura to speak it to him, the only person he had told since the day he had become a slave.

He found the bowl of oil next to their bed and dipped his fingers into it, prepping Nasir as he continued to pleasure him with his mouth. Once ready, Spartacus moved up and wrapped Nasir’s legs around him before sliding inside. Nasir gasped and arched his back and Spartacus leaned down to press a kiss on his lover’s chest. He flipped them over and let Nasir rid him to their releases.

Nasir collapsed against his lover, panting heavily and laughing. Spartacus smiled and held him close. “I think Sura knew that I would find you one day.”

Nasir raised himself up on his elbows to look at Spartacus. “And why is that?”

“She told me that I would never love another woman,” Spartacus replied, running his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “And I have not.” Spartacus smiled and pulled Nasir down for a kiss. “But she never said anything about men. I love you, Nasir. She was the sun Nasir, but you, you are the moon. Not as bright as the sun, but still lighting my way.”

Nasir smiled. “As you are mine.” He returned the kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
